


Princess

by Etwas_Schlau



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Casual Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Romance, Vandalism, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: Vi just wants to live her life, find a man, settle down.That won't stop the images ofherthat plague her nights, though.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** I do not own League of Legends. All rights to the game and its characters belong to Riot.
> 
> my career as a fanfiction writer improved 110% when i stopped obsessing over making every fic a deep masterful piece of writing and accepted the fact that 9/10ths of the stories i write are half-baked, underdeveloped shitposts.
> 
> anyway this is a fic about vi and her intense internalized homophobia (despite being gay as hell for jinx) bc league's canon is shit and i like making something shitty into something small and even shittier in a vastly different way. i hope u have a blast

Vi stared at the ceiling of the bedroom, restless. She traced the largest mildew spot with her eyes for the umpteenth time, blandly noting how the blotchy shape looked like a rift crawler when she cocked her head to the side. Said observation might have been mildly entertaining if it weren’t the nineteenth time she’d pondered that exact fact since she’d rolled off the large, oafish man currently slumbering beside her.

She eyed her unconscious one-night-stand with distaste as he shuffled in his sleep, throwing a muscular arm across his face. Vi curled her nose at the smell of his body odor and rolled over. Crossing her arms around herself, she scooted away from the sleeping man, almost falling off the tiny cot in the process.

She growled deep in her throat, squinting her eyes shut and furiously rubbing her face as if it would clear her agitated mind. At her wit’s end, she jerked upright, throwing her legs out of the bed (and cringing at the feeling of crusty, stained carpet beneath her bare feet.) She collected her clothes and armor from the floor, redressing with sharp, tense motions.

Fuck.

Fucking _men_ and fucking Piltover, with all it’s people depending on her for safety day after tortuous day when all she wanted was to lay in the dark and rest for five goddamn second. Maybe scream a little while she was at it.

Fuck her, and fuck her stupid traitor brain that wouldn’t let her focus on was important. Fuck her wandering imagination constantly tempting her with these desires, and fuck her subconscious for torturing her with images of _her_.

 _Her_ and her stupid fucking face with the stupid fucking adorable, round cheeks her stupid fucking beautiful eyes and her stupid fucking dopey grin. _Her_ with her stupid hair, always braided like a preteen and dyed that unbearable shade of cyan, _her_ with her albinism that made her big, wide eyes perpetually pink-tinted in the cutest way. _Her_ with her collarbones and her slim, curved figure that attracted Vi’s eyes like a magnet.

 _Her_ with her snorting laugh and her cheeky sass and her pointy, self-sharpened ivory teeth that made heat pool in places it _certainly_ shouldn’t be pooling.

_God-fucking-dammit._

With an uncomfortable pulsing in an uncomfortable place, Vi tiptoed from the rundown apartment, being careful not to wake the six other men that lived in the same hole-in-the-wall residence just to get by. Back out on the empty streets, she abruptly stopped as her exhausted mind remembered just who she was trying to get ahold of. One way or another, this wasn’t going to be easy.

Striding through the shadows of Piltover after dark, her mind wandered through the myriad of ways she could reasonably find _her_. Few came to mind.

Seriously, couldn’t she just get her number of something?

After twenty minutes of wandering the city, Vi had decided there was only one way to get the object of her affection’s attention. Granted, it was it a fucking stupid plan, but unless she planned on loudly parading through every alley in Piltover with a megaphone in hand, this was the only timely way she could find _her_.

Well. Maybe not, but such was the rationalization running through her head as she rested the butt of her military-grade rocket launcher on her shoulder and aimed the weapon at the abandoned downtown potion factory.

Hey, it wasn’t like she was hurting anyone, right? Just destroying an out-of-commission building that the city was probably going to tear down eventually anyway, right?

...Sure.

She fired, and then there was nothing but the static in her ears and the kick of the weapon slamming into her scapula and the rocking of the ground beneath her feet. The explosion was massive, as expected, and she could feel the heat of the flames on her face despite the wide expanse of ground between her and their vermillion tongues.

Once the rumble of rubble settling quieted, the city was silent once more save for the cracking of the blaze before her. For once, Vi was thankful that the city she’d dedicated so much of her life to reforming and keeping safe was essentially a dumpster fire masquerading as a functioning society, because as she watched the building burn, there was scarcely a worry in her mind that someone other than her intended target would come.

It was a good goddamn thing Camille was out on business, that was for sure.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing? This is _my_ city to destroy!” came an indignant voice from behind her.

_Well, that was fast._

Vi turned around slow like a stretching lion, placing the end of the rocket launcher on the pavement and leaning on the hilt of the artillery. “Last time I checked, this was _my_ city.”

“Pinky? You- What the hell are you doing?”

Vi gritted her teeth at the nickname but grinned cynically anyway. “Just turning on the light to draw some moths in.”

“Wha-? You did this to get my attention?” she replied with a mixture of confusion and smugness as potent as vodka mixed with battery acid.

“Well it’s not like I could just shoot you a text!”

“Wait. If you were tryin’ to get me here at this time of night, does that make this a booty call?”

Vi squinted her eyes shut, exhaling sharply through her nose. “Not- necessarily…”

“You dirty bastard!”

“Shut it, sewer scum!” Vi retorted with fire in her gaze. “Stop it. I’m a renowned sheriff, not a filthy streetwalking dyke like you.”

Jinx shrugged far too casually with a fluid, childlike movement of her arms. “You should be. It’s really fun.”

“I’m not-”

“Listen, Pinky,” she interrupted, jumping down from the fire escape she’d been hanging upside-down on. “I dunno what horrible thing happened in your past to make you hate us girl-loving-gals so much but like. If you wanna bang you don’t have to make a big thing of it.”

Vi blinked, nonplussed. “What? I don’t hate girl loving g- I don’t have any problem with homosexuals, I know plenty-”

“I mean, nobody who’s chill with gays calls them _homosexuals_ , Pinky. But that’s your beef, not mine. I think it’s pretty obvious that I’m not your soulmate and you’re not mine. You still have a lotta shit to figure out, and I’m always down for a good fuck. So I’ll entertain ya’ for the night like I always do, but you can keep the personal drama to yourself. C’mon.” She beckoned with her head in the direction of the motel win which their last altercation has occurred, a grin cocked across her face.

“You. You actually want to... do it with me still?”

“I mean. You blew up a building because you’re so horny for me.”

“That’s not-”

“Don’t bother denying it, Pinky. Let’s go.”

Acquiescing to the request with a heart pounding just a beat too fast, Vi sighed and stomped toward Jinx, tossing her empty weapon into an alleyway dumpster where whatever junior cop would eventually arrive on the scene would surely never look. “Can we actually go to your place this time?” Vi muttered, shooting a glance over at Jinx. “You know, so I know where to find you without committing a crime.”

Jinx threw her head back and laughed as she took Vi’s hand to guide her down the street towards her home. “Whatever you want, princess. Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> comrade-schlau.tumblr.com


End file.
